A Burning Flame
by Angelpants
Summary: Lori paced the room anxiously while her sister, Frankie, laid spread out across the floor, a book of equations in front of her and a pen hanging from her mouth. - Two sisters. One Story. And love that won't be broken.


Laurie paced the room anxiously while her sister, Frankie, lay; spread out across the floor, a book of equations in front of h

**Prologue**

Lori paced the room anxiously while her sister, Frankie, laid spread out across the floor, a book of equations in front of her and a pen hanging from her mouth.

"Lori?" She asked, taking the pen from her mouth. "How do you find the area of a circle?" Lori turned to her sister and stared blankly at her for a moment. "Area of a circle?" Frankie repeated.

"I don't know, I haven't done that stuff for ages." Frankie sighed.

"You're helpful."

Frankie stretched before placing the lid back on her pen and rested it on top of the book before standing next to her sister. "Still not come?" Lori shook her head. "It can't be that much longer can it?" Lori shrugged.

At that moment a brown, tawny owl flew in through an open window, landing in front of the two girls; it shook its feathers before dropping the letter that hung in it's beak.

Slowly Lori picked the envelope up before running her ran her hand across the soft paper her eyes slowly taking in all the letters printed across the envelope. Green ink glittered across the page, it wrote:

Miss L. Jenkins _Jenkins House_ _Maytree Hill_ _Maytree_

Lori's thumb slowly slid under the back of the envelope as she carefully pulled it apart.

It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WHICHCRAFT AND WIZADRY.

Lori felt her eyes water as she slowly read the letter, she didn't even notice her sister leaning over her shoulder, reading the content with her.

Headmaster: Albus Dumledor

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, Inernational Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Jenkins

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 5 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall.

Deputy Headmistress.

Lori stared at the letter after reading it over more than five times, it was only when she could no longer see the letter did she look up.

"Frankie!" She yelled as her sister danced around the room, the letter fluttering in her small hands. "Frankie!" she yelled again as her sister exited the room. Lori followed. "Give it back!"

"Mum! Dad!" Frankie yelled as she ran through the house. "Mum! Dad! Lori got the letter!" She yelled in between giggles.

"What's that?" a voice asked. Both girls stopped and looked at their father as he stepped out of the living room. He had balding hair that was a mixture of black and grey.

"Lori got her letter!" Frankie exclaimed, waving said letter excitedly in the air. The father's eyes focused- or at least, tried to focus- on the letter Frankie had, tightly gripped in her hands.

"Lori's got her letter!" their father called back into the living room. There was a sound of something falling before a middle aged woman joined them, she had short blonde hair that had began to grey and had a kindly air about her.

"And about time," she muttered. Frankie walked up to her mother and handed her the letter before exiting the room to continue her work that she has abandoned. "Well then," her mother finally spoke, once she had read the letter. "I guess we need to get your school things ready."

Mrs Jenkins then wrote a reply to Hogwarts, telling them Lori would be able to attend and would so on the 5th of September and sent it off with an owl. The following weeks were spent at Diagon alley, buying Lori's school equipment. And then, all too soon, September came and Lori left and her journey at Hogwarts began.

Happily, she joined the Hufflepuff house where she soon met a soon to be good friend, named Cedric Diggory, which quickly became more than just friendship.

By Lori's 3rd year, her sister had begun to attend Hogwarts also, joining their long time friend Draco Malfoy, where she too joined her sister in Hufflepuff.

The next three years at Hogwarts was just spent studying, where they all progressed into skilled witches and wizards, that was, until the day Cedric Diggory's name was pulled from the Goblet Of Fire.

XXX

**AN/ Don't take this too seriously. It's fan service for my sister and me. Please don't bash or complain, I don't mind criticism about my techniques but any other criticism will be taken with great offence. Lori is meant to be my sister and Frankie myself. You don't need to like it, and that's fine. But don't complain to me please. **


End file.
